Home Is Where The Heart Is
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS, UA sur les bords - Poudlard avait été une école, un foyer, un refuge… Poudlard avait été la magie et la féérie qui avaient su fait bondir son cœur d'enfant et qui réussissait encore à faire bondir son cœur de jeune adulte.


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter

**Titre :** Home is where the heart is.

**Genre :** Petite romance, mais sinon ça reste du domaine « général ».

**Résumé :** Poudlard avait été une école, un foyer, un refuge… Poudlard avait été la magie et la féérie qui avaient su fait bondir son cœur d'enfant et qui réussissait encore à faire bondir son cœur de jeune adulte.

**Rating :** K.

**Pairing :** Lisa Turpin et Seamus Finnigan, mais ça reste à la fin et très léger.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de sa créatrice, J. K. Rowling, à qui j'empreinte temporairement ses personnages. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Petite précision supplémentaire : **Ce OS peut se classer en UA, car il se déroule dans l'hypothétique huitième année qui aurait pu suivre la Guerre du T7. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu envie de faire mourir Dean, mais c'est là : l'action se déroule pendant la deuxième septième année, et Dean a été tué pendant qu'il tentait de défendre l'un de ses camarades de classe.

**Bêta-lecture assurée par :** Euh… Ce OS n'a pas été bêta-lu, donc s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, je m'en excuse…

**Note :** Bon, ben voilà… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai voulu écrire ceci. Je repensais à mes années de lycée, à quel point j'aimais cet endroit, et je suppose simplement que j'ai fait le parallèle avec Poudlard et ses étudiants… pour le coup, j'ai choisi une élève sur qui j'ai toujours voulu écrire. Encore un personnage peu connu du public parce que, que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas… Enfin bref, trêve de bavardages. J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

x

* * *

_**xXx Home Is Where The Heart Is xXx**_

* * *

x

Lisa Turpin reposa sa plume, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Elle venait tout juste de mettre le point final à la dissertation de Métamorphose qui l'avait tenue occupée pendant une semaine entière. Pas que le sujet eût été difficile à traiter, mais Lisa avait voulu y mettre un soin bien particulier : il s'agissait là du dernier devoir que le professeur McGonagall leur donnerait avant d'entamer la période de révisions pour leurs ASPICs.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, la Serdaigle s'étira les bras et le dos, puis referma les livres qu'elle avait empruntés et se leva. Silencieusement, elle les ramena à la bibliothécaire, Irma Pince, à laquelle elle adressa un sourire timide. La vieille femme ne sembla pas du tout le voir et lui arracha sèchement les ouvrages des mains. Une fois les manuscrits réenregistrés, Lisa rassembla ses affaires, faisant attention à bien reboucher son pos d'encre, et sortit de la bibliothèque, sa besace sur son épaule droite.

Il était presque l'heure de dîner mais la jeune fille préféra sortir un petit moment dans le parc plutôt que de rejoindre ses camarades dans la Grande Salle. Machinalement, elle descendit les escaliers, s'avança de quelques pas sur le petit chemin pavé avant de bifurquer sur la gauche. Après quelques secondes de marche, elle atteint son but : un majestueux cèdre pleureur, au pied duquel elle s'assit en tailleur.

Ses amis et elle avaient découvert cet endroit au milieu de la troisième année de leur scolarité à Poudlard. De nombreux étudiants venaient ici pour étudier, parler ou simplement penser. A cette heure-ci, la place était déserte, aussi Lisa put-elle soupirer librement.

Ses yeux parcoururent le paysage. D'abord le lac, qu'elle avait traversé en barque la première fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds à Poudlard. Elle entendait encore Hagrid, parfois, les mettre en garde, elle et les autres premières années. Un petit sourire ourla ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se souvint que l'un de ses camarades de barque, Michael Corner, avait failli se retrouver à l'eau ce jour-là. Il n'avait dû le fait de garder ses vêtements secs qu'aux réflexes plutôt bien développés de Lisa, qui l'avait rattrapé par la capuche de sa robe de sorcier. Michael et elle étaient devenus de bons amis avec le temps. Lisa l'estimait beaucoup.

Son regard suivit son chemin et Lisa posa les yeux sur les serres de Botanique. Serres dans lesquelles elle avait passé d'innombrables heures de cours, de révisions, de soutien aux élèves en difficulté. Elle avait fait partie de ses élèves et n'avait dû son A aux BUSEs qu'à Neville Londubat. En plus d'être un passionné de plantes en tout genre et un excellent professeur, Neville avait été son premier ami ne portant pas les couleurs de Serdaigle. Aussi timides l'un que l'autre, ça n'avait pas été facile de nouer des liens, mais à présent Lisa pouvait affirmer que le garçon était devenu un ami qu'elle appréciait énormément. Il lui avait fait découvrir son univers, ses passions, ses amis… Et elle lui avait à son tour ouvert son cœur, faisant de lui son confident. Ce n'avait pas été évident car Lisa avait à un moment cru que ses sentiments envers Neville étaient plus que de l'amitié, mais les deux adolescents avaient réussi à surmonter ça et, à présent, ils étaient presque comme deux doigts de la main : très liés, mais pas inséparables, ce qui était une bonne chose en soi.

Elle tomba ensuite sur la hutte de Hagrid et l'enclos qu'il avait utilisé pour leur faire travailler leur cours sur les Hippogriffes. Lisa avait entendu que Harry Potter avait fait un tour sur le dos de Buck. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir en faire autant… Mais contrairement à Harry Potter, Lisa Turpin n'était pas quelqu'un de très courageux. Elle avait certes cette petite étincelle de folie qui la faisait parfois éclater de rire pour un rien ou imaginer des choses impossibles, mais rien qui caractérisait un Gryffondor pur et dur. Lisa était une véritable Serdaigle, qui aimait étudier, lire au calme, et elle n'avait aucun souci avec ça. Mais parfois, elle regrettait un peu de ne pas être courageuse, fonceuse ou tête brûlée… Ainsi, elle aurait pu inviter le garçon qui lui plaisait au bal de Noël, pendant sa quatrième année… Elle aurait aussi pu proposer sa candidature pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle au début de sa deuxième année… Mais quand elle y repensait, Lisa n'était pas amère, et c'est ce qui importait.

Son regard repassa par le terrain de Quidditch et cette fois-ci un véritable sourire vint éclairer son visage. Pour la première fois en huit ans et au terme d'un match contre Serpentard absolument épique, Serdaigle avait remporté la Coupe en se classant premier devant les trois autres maisons. Leur victoire ne tenait qu'à dix petits points qui avaient suffi pour qu'ils surclassent Gryffondor. Ce soir-là et jusqu'au petit matin, la fête avait battu son plein dans la salle commune de Serdaigle, tellement les membres de l'équipe et leurs supporters étaient fiers. C'était également à cet endroit qu'elle avait échangé son premier baiser, en troisième année, avec Terry Boot, un garçon de son année. C'avait été agréable, doux, mais leur histoire n'avait pas duré. Malgré l'amertume qu'elle avait alors ressentie, Lisa s'en souvenait comme d'un moment chaleureux. Le terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard abritait de nombreux souvenir heureux, et la jeune fille aimait beaucoup cet endroit.

Finalement, le regard de Lisa revint automatiquement au château. Lisa y avait consacré huit ans de sa courte vie. Elle y avait appris à devenir quelqu'un de bien. Elle s'y était fait des amis… Poudlard avait été une deuxième maison, un refuge… Un lieu privilégié qui l'avait protégée alors que la guerre faisait rage dans le monde sorcier… Un lieu qui l'avait accueillie, elle, enfant et petite-enfant de Moldus, les bras tendus et prometteurs d'un avenir brillant. Poudlard avait une source constante d'émerveillement dès le moment où les yeux de Lisa s'étaient pour la première fois posé sur cette imposante bâtisse. Elle y avait rencontré des gens extraordinaires, que ce fut des amis ou des enseignants… Elle y avait grandi, y était devenu une belle jeune femme intelligente et pleine de malice… Et puis…

« Hey, Lisa… », chuchota-t-on à son oreille.

Le sourire nostalgique de la jeune fille se transforma très vite en quelque chose de plus doux alors qu'elle posait les yeux sur le visage de la personne qui l'avait rejointe.

« Hey… », murmura-t-elle en retour, simplement heureuse et sereine.

Elle releva la tête et vint poser un doux baiser sur les lèvres du garçon.

« Le dîner a commencé. », l'informa-t-il, le regard brillant et tendre.

« Je sais… », répondit-elle en se blottissant contre sa poitrine. « Je voulais juste… »

Lisa ne termina pas sa phrase, haussant les épaules, avisant la compréhension dans les yeux de son petit-ami. Ils passèrent quelques temps. Le silence reprit ses droits, et les deux adolescents levèrent le regard vers le ciel.

« Il ne te manque pas trop ? », demanda doucement Lisa.

Elle sentit le cœur de son petit-ami louper un battement sous ses doigts mais attendit sagement sa réponse. Elle le savait blessé, au plus profond de son être, mais faisait de son mieux pour l'aider à aller de l'avant, ce qui ces derniers temps était devenu une tâche plutôt ardue.

« Il était mon meilleur ami… », soupira l'adolescent. « Dean… Etait même plus que cela. Il était mon frère. »

L'absence de Dean se faisait de plus en plus ressentir, de plus en plus cruellement.

« Seamus ? », appela alors Lisa, en levant la tête vers lui.

Le Gryffondor baissa le regard, brillant et à la fois triste et heureux, vers elle.

« Je t'aime, tu sais ? »

Seamus esquissa un sourire charmeur.

« Oui, je sais. », déclara-t-il en se baissant pour l'embrasser. « Moi aussi. On y va ? Les autres vont nous attendre… »

Avec un hochement de tête, Lisa entreprit de se relever. Seamus agrippa sa besace et la balança sur son épaules avant d'attraper sa main et de la ramener au château.

Poudlard avait été une école, un foyer, un refuge… Il avait aussi été l'endroit où elle avait rencontré Seamus, son désormais fiancé. Poudlard était l'endroit qui l'avait profondément changée, grandie. Poudlard avait été la magie et la féérie qui avaient su fait bondir son cœur d'enfant et qui réussissait encore à faire bondir son cœur de jeune adulte.

Poudlard était l'endroit qu'elle préférait au monde mais aussi celui qu'elle regretterait le plus d'avoir quitté. Elle s'y sentait parfaitement bien, chez elle, comme la plupart des étudiants. Elle n'avait pas envie d'en partir… Alors, en serrant un peu plus fort la main de Seamus, Lisa se dit qu'elle ferait tout pour profiter des derniers jours qu'elle y passerait.

C'est ainsi qu'elle passa le pas de la double porte de la Grande Salle le cœur léger, et un magnifique sourire éclairant son visage.

x

* * *

Mardi 21 Aout - 23 h 50.


End file.
